1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which allows a plurality of covers to be securely connected together by surface contact.
2. Background
As the functions of display devices, such as personal computers, laptops, mobile phones, TVs, etc., have become diversified, display devices are implemented in the form of a multimedia player having comprehensive functions such as capturing still and video images, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, and the like.
Display devices may be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. Mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can carry it with them.
In order to support and increase the functionality of display devices, the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the display devices can be taken into account.